Beverage cans are commonly formed in a cylindrical cup-shaped configuration to which is crimped a lid having a finger tab-lever arrangement for depressing a scored tab to access the contents of the can, usually for drinking directly from the can or pouring from the opening created by the depressed scored tab. The lids are formed with an annular flange of an inverted U-shape, which is crimped to the upper edge of the can to form an upper rim. The finger tab is pinned or riveted to the lid near the center of the lid. When one end of the finger tab is lifted, the other end pivots about the rivet or pin and depresses the scored portion to provide an opening in the lid. This is a common design for flip-top cans, and the geometry and dimensioning of the lid varies very little, if at all, between vendors of different products.
Cans as described above are used for many beverages, including soft drinks, juices, beer and others. The lids for the cans are formed such that when the scored tab is depressed, a dam or lip is left in the lid, extending from the inside of the rim, which prevents some of the contents of the can from being easily consumed or being poured from the can.